Falluna Moon
|theme = Evening grassland |common enemies = Beetley, Blado, Blade Knight, Bomber, Burning Leo, Chilly, Como, Driblee, Gim, Gordo, Jammerjab, Noddy, Rocky, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |boss = Whispy Woods, Yggy Woods}} Falluna Moon is a moon that appears in Kirby Star Allies. It is the first moon found in the final world, Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, being the moon of Planet Earthfall. This is where a rematch with Whispy Woods and the first fight against Yggy Woods take place. Stage Overview Before the player faces off against the boss, they first need to reach the boss door. Upon proceeding right, the player will find a Noddy on the floor, followed by a Bomber suspended high in the air. After a short walk, the player will encounter the same setup again; this time, the Noddy is placed just after the Bomber. Continuing right, the player will then encounter a Noddy surrounded by two Bombers; above the Noddy is a Picture Piece. Below the Noddy is a ladder; taking this ladder leads to a Round-Trip Door. Taking the door leads to a secret room. In this area, Kirby and friends must carry a Key to the end of the room. Along the way, the player will need to either dodge or destroy 7 Como enemies and jump over numerous pits. Reaching the end with the Key will allow the player to open the path to the Rare Picture Piece for the level, along with 2 normal Picture Pieces and numerous Point Stars (for a total of 43 stars). There is also a Copy Essence for Suplex. Returning to the main room, the player then progresses right to find a Reset Platform. Moving onward, the player will then encounter a Gim, Waddle Doo and Rocky, for use in the upcoming boss fight. Lastly, just as the boss door appears in the players' view, there is a crate containing an Energy Drink. Entering the boss door will trigger a rematch against Whispy Woods; defeating him will shift the screen right to reveal a bouncing rotten cherry (hinting at the forthcoming encounter), a Beetley and a Burning Leo. Moving past these enemies will trigger the second boss encounter against Yggy Woods; defeating him will clear the stage and trigger a cut-scene. Physical Appearance The stage's appearance is just like that of Planet Earthfall, as it is the moon of said planet. Therefore, it is a peaceful grassland with regular or bright orange grass, brown bushes, and tress with brown leaves that create a ball shape; it also has an evening setting in the sky. The wind can be seen blowing in the background gently. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Etymology Falluna is a portmanteau of fall and luna, referencing the season at which the stage is set and its status as a moon, respectively. Gallery KSA Falluna Moon1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Falluna Moon2.png|Suplex Kirby charges towards a Bomber to catch it before it explodes on the ground. Staff imbued with Wind.jpeg|Kirby carries a key in a secret room while dodging Comos. KSA Falluna Moon4.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Falluna Moon5.png|A Waddle Doo and Rocky are located before the boss fight. KSA Falluna Moon6.png|Kirby finds a Jamba Heart piece in front of Whispy Woods. Whispy Woods burned in Falluna Moon.jpg|Hammer Kirby and Dream Friends, Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede used their Sizzle Elements to burn Whispy Woods. KSA Falluna Moon7.png|Kirby confronts Yggy Woods. Category:Moons Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Grass Category:Levels